You Belong To Me, Clarissa
by Healing-Takes-Time
Summary: Sebastian had gone through with raping Clary the night of going to the Seventh Sacred Site. When she gets back to New York, she is still haunted by that night, and it is effecting her relationship with Jace. Early one morning, she decides to get some fresh air, but then he returns. When Jace gets her back, if he does, will she be the same? Of course not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, This is my first story in a looonnnggg time (: I'm excited. This story will have some incest in it, so please turn around now if you frown upon that stuff.**

**Love you guys,  
Vay.**

* * *

Clary couldn't shake Sebastian out of her mind. Even after they got back to New York, she could still feel his hands on her. She could still hear his voice, as it whispered in her ear, "You belong to me, Clarissa. You are mine." Clary has had many sleepless night, too scared to fall asleep, scared that he would come back. He was out there somewhere, waiting for her. Waiting to take her away. Why her? She wasn't pretty, she didn't have a gorgeous figure, she was nothing. Clary still wondered why Jace picked her, when he could have picked many other girls out there, much more perfect that her. Why had Sebastian, her own brother, decided to do the things he did to her? She couldn't tell anyone her secret. It was hers and no one else's.

No one but Sebastian's.

Because he had raped her.

* * *

Clary woke up in Jace's bed, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed, why did he and Sebastian have to have the same arms? They were too similar for Clary's liking. She sighed and slipped from Jace's grasp. Looking at the alarm clock, she noticed that it was only 6:23 in the morning, a little early for Jace to be awake. Clary, taking her chance, decided that she wanted to take a shower, to wash away the nightmares.

If only it were possible, if only she hasn't tried it many times before.

Deciding that it wasn't going to work this time, Clary just decided to stand in the scorching water, the heat and steam clearing her thoughts. She waited for the shower to start cooling down, then quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair with Vanilla-Pomegranate shower set that Isabelle had bought her. After shaving her legs and under arms(and getting some new cuts on her legs that burned when under water), she got out of the shower and dried off, then ran a comb through her wet, wavy, red hair.

She hears a light rap on the door. "Babe?" Jace's soft voice called. "You alright?"

Noticing that she was only in a towel, Clary blushed furiously. "I'm f- Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Yeah, I was trying it out... Like it?"

"It's... different."

"I know, but are you okay? Can I come i-"

"No!" She cut him off.

"Clary... What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just... kinda naked..."

"Do you need some clothes?"

"No, actually I was planning on walking around in this towel all day, but thank you for the offer."

"I'll bring you some sweats and your bag."

"Thank you." She sighs and sits on the edge of the sink, waiting for Jace's sweet voice to be on the other side of the door. Within minutes, it was. He cracked the door and put the clothing on the floor.

Clary slipped into her new underwear, a black bra with purple polka-dots, and matching panties. Then, she slipped into Jace's sweat pants, which hung low on her hips, exposing the tops of her panties, but she liked the way it felt. It let her know that Jace was still with her, even while she slept. (Even though, once they got back to New York, they slept in the same bed anyways.) Lastly, she slipped on a tank-top that clung to her figure. Stepping out of the bathroom, she felt Jace's eyes on her.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled and kissed her gently. Usually, she would have kissed back, but instead she just turned her head.

"I'm not feeling so hot..." Clary mumbled under her breath.

Jace looked at her, concern flooding his golden eyes. "Do you need some more rest?"

She shook her head. I'm just gonna... Take a walk... Thank you for the sweats, I'll leave them on my bed and wear them tonight."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. Be back soon, alright?"

Clay just nods and kiss his cheek, then go to the room assigned to me. She strip off the sweats, then change into a pair of jeans. Taking off to go to the park, Clary runs into Isabelle on the way out.

"Hey, do you know how early it is?"

"Of course, I'm just gonna go out and get some air."

She gives her a look that says, _What are you doing?_ but Clary just shrugs it off and go outside.

It wasn't as cold as She thought it would be, but it was cold. She walked her was to Battery Park, which wasn't as far away as you would have thought. Taking her time to walk the trail, Clary look around, taking in all the trees that surround her. Then she started to panic, realizing that Sebastian could be behind one of them. _Calm down, Clary. You're alright. You're alr-_

"What did I tell you, Clarissa? You belong to _me_."

Clary jerked around to see familiar white hair, facial features, arms, everything. She grabbed her phone and held down the button with a number 1 one it, Jace's speed dial.

Her worst nightmare has come true, for Sebastian, her brother, was standing in front of her.

He was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: So... Like it? Hate it? Please be... Decent in the reviews. Tell me if I need spelling or grammar touch ups, it will really help me! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary? Clary, what's wrong?!" Jace shouted into the phone. "Clary, answer me!"

He attracted the attention of his sister, Isabelle. She ran in, not bothering to knock. "Jace, what's wrong?!"

"Clary's hurt! She called me and started screaming! We have to help her, Isabelle!" He looked frantically around, hoping that someone took Clary's phone and was prank calling him. "Isabelle, now!"

"Jace, calm down. Listen to me." She looked into his eyes. "You trained Clary yourself, yeah? So she knows how to defend herself. She's gonna be fine."

"I don't believe you, I have to help her!" Jace shouted, his voice cracking, along with his heart.

"Just relax, you're panicking." Isabelle whispered soothingly.

"Don't tell me what to do! I love her, and I have to help her!"

At that point, Jace was too loud. Alec had heard him and run into the room. "Jace, what's wrong?"

"Clary's hurt! I have to help her!"

Isabelle sighs and looks at her brother. "He said that he got a call from Clary that sounded like her screams."

"It was!" Jace yelled, infuriated. "I know her better than any of you!"

"Jace, calm down." Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Relax, we're gonna help you find Clary."

Jace looked up inot Alec's blue eyes and nodded slowly. "What if she's hurt?" He whispers.

"Then we can help her. She's Clary, she's strong."

He swallows the lump in his throat and nods slowly. "When do we start?"

* * *

Sebastian tried Clary's wrists together and to the head board of the bed.

"Back to square one, huh?" He whispered and kissed her neck. She was still asleep, and he really wanted to wake up, but he decided against it. Sliding up her shirt, Sebastian drew circles on her flat stomach. "How about some blackmail?" He whispered and slid her shirt over her head, then moved his hand the buttons of her jeans. "You're growing." He smirked and pulled her jeans down.

Clary jumped slightly at the quick movement, but didn't wake up.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed his sister's cell phone and took a picture, sending it to the one person who he knew would be crushed.

Jace.

He smirked and went back to Clary, who was starting to wake up.

"Hello, my darling little sister."

Her eyes got wide.

"Go ahead and scream, no one will hear you, just my demon servants. They'll come by every once in a while to send pictures to your little boyfriend."

"J-Jace?" Clary whispered, her throat hurting. "What did you do to him? I want him!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"Just relax, little sister. I'll show you a good time, I promise." He smirked and crawled over her, kissing her all over.

"No!" She arched her back, trying to shove him off. "Jace!" Clary screamed, even though he would never hear her. "Help..." She sniffed and blinked tear out of her eyes.

"So you 're gonna cry?" Sebastian pulled away and grabbed something off the small table that was next to the bed. _Her phone._ She heard him turn on the video and press record. "You're gonna cry?"

She sniffs and shakes her head. "N-No..." _He's probably gonna send this to Jace_. She thought.

"Do you want me to give you a reason to cry?" Sebastian growled.

"N-No." She mumbles and shakes her head.

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

His name rolled off her tongue. "J-Jace."

He lifted his hand and brought it down with a loud _crack_ across her face. Tears were flowing in a steady stream down her cheek, but she refused to let out a sob.

"Too bad, Clarissa. You're mine." He whispered and stopped the video. "Never say his name." He growled and ripped off her underwear.

"N-No!" She squealed, but it was too late. Her nightmare was happening, yet again.

* * *

"No, Clary!" Jace screamed at his phone when he got the picture of Clary. The words under it broke his heart. _I have her. She's mine._

Alec ran into his room, dressed in gear. "Jace, what's wrong? I heard you yell."

"Sebastian has Clary."

"How do you know?"

"He sent me a picture, Alec! Who else would know who I am, and that I would die a little when they sent me a picture of her _half-fucking-naked_?!"

"Woah, what?" Alec had concern in his eyes, not only for Jace, but for Clary also.

"This is all my fault... I knew something was wrong, but I didn't push her to tell me." Jace buries his face in his hands.

"Don't Jace. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know that something was wrong, this all just happened out of the blue." Alec sits beside him and rubs his shoulder.

"I don't know where they are... I can't find her."

"If you say you can't, then you wont find her ever. You remember what you used to tell Isabelle and I? Jace, just have a little faith."

He nodded slowly and looked at his phone. A new text from Clary's phone. (Well, it didn't say Clary, it said Love Bug.) Jace hesitantly clicks on 'open' and sees that it's a video. He looks at Alec, who's eyes were wide. Jace pressed play and watched as Clary said his name, then was smacked, _hard, _across the face.

"NO!" Jace yelled before he could stop himself.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I'm gonna give you a little preveiw of Chapter 3, just because I love you guys :3**

* * *

Sebastian draped the blanket over his naked, sleeping sister. She was curled into a tiny call, her small feet, her red hair, and her bare shoulders were the only thing that was showing from under the blanket. In her sleep, Clary had covered her face with the blanket, likse she was a small child in a big crowd.

The thing that disgusted him most, was how much she looked like thier mother. The woman who betrayed him for this gorgeous little baby.

Clary was much shorter than him, Jace, Alec, their father. Oh how many names he could name... His sister had beautiful red hair, stunning green eyes, and smooth skin that had a slight tan. And freckles. So many freckles. Her legs were long (For her height), and she had a small thigh gap that turned Sebastian on dramatically.

She was so gorgeous, yet so disgusting. But Sebastian couldn't help himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian draped the blanket over his naked, sleeping sister. She was curled into a tiny call, her small feet, her red hair, and her bare shoulders were the only thing that was showing from under the blanket. In her sleep, Clary had covered her face with the blanket, likse she was a small child in a big crowd.

The thing that disgusted him most, was how much she looked like thier mother. The woman who betrayed him for this gorgeous little baby.

Clary was much shorter than him, Jace, Alec, their father. Oh how many names he could name... His sister had beautiful red hair, stunning green eyes, and smooth skin that had a slight tan. And freckles. So many freckles. Her legs were long (For her height), and she had a small thigh gap that turned Sebastian on dramatically.

She was so gorgeous, yet so disgusting. But Sebastian couldn't help himself.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair and went to the drawers. He layed out a pair of micro shorts and a tight tank-top for her to wear when she wakes up. Slipping out of the room, he looks at Clary's phone and notices some new messages.

_What do you want with her you filthy bastard?_

He chuckled to himself. Jace was funny sometimes.

**Sorry that it took me so long to reply. I was fucking little red.**

_You take that back now you piece of shit._

**Little Jacey, I'm not scared of you. I have your precious girlfriend in my bed. She's a nice lay, fyi.**

_I'm going to get her, and I will kill you. I swear to the Angel I will._

**To the Angel? Wow, you must have already said that hundreds of times. The Angels dont believe you anymore.**

_I will. I don't care what you do to me, just let Clary go._

**I don't need you. You can't pleasure me like Clary does. Her screams are intoxicating.**

_You are sick!_

**You know it.**

And with that, he put the phone down and went upstairs.

* * *

Jace couldn't take it anymore, he broke into tears. The love of his life was being hurt by her own brother, and he couldn't help her. He felt like nothing, like if he was to be sent away, everyone would celebrate. He couldn't help Clary, therefore he was nothing.

Isabelle hears Jace crying and comes in with out knocking. "Jace, what's wrong?"

Jace just shakes his head. He can't let his sister know how much of a failure he was.

"Give me the phone." Isabelle sits next to him and snatches the phone from him. "He is disgusting..." She mutters as she reads through the messages. "Okay, let's track them."

"What do you mean?" Jace looks at her, eyes red and swollen slightly.

"I mean, we look and see where the messages were sent from..."

Alec looks at her. "We can do that?"

She nods slowly. "You didn't know that?"

"Do these faces look like the faces of two people who knew that?" Jace points to his and Alec's faces.

Isabelle just rolls her eyes. "Let me work my magic." She says while looking through the phone. After a couple minutes, Isabelle finally looks up. "They're in America. Ohio."

Jace looks up first. "How far away is that?"

"Almost 9 hours."

Alec sighs. "So, this is gonna be a road trip?"

"Depends," Jace looks at Isabelle. "Are there any portals in Ohio?"

Isabelle shakes her head slowly.

"Road trip..." Alec sighs. "I hate those..."

"This is for Clary, suck it up!" Jace gets up.

* * *

**A/N: Had to cut it a little short... Sorry guys, I'm exaughsted...**

**So, Ohio? Anyone?**

**I'm not from Ohio, but I've been there. It's nice :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sighed and stood up, going to his room and packing a small bag of things to do for the ride. A jacket, for when he got cold, a car charger for his phone... He really wanted Magnus to call him again... And some ear buds for music when Jace and Isabelle start fighting. Again. How come every time they decide to go out, the younger ones end up fighting? It's always stupid things, too. 'Did you see that girl?' 'Jace, shut up! You have a girlfriend!' 'Clary is the most gorgeous girl in the world, but look at her!'

Why cant everyone like boys instead?

The world would be _so_ much more easier.

* * *

Jace holds onto his phone, as if it's his life line. If he gets any opportunity to talk to Clary, he'll gladly take it, no matter what. It's not like he hasn't called her phone hundreds of times... But Sebastian has it. So far, I've only cried 5 times in my 17 years. Once when he thought my dad died, once when his hawk was killed, once when he thought Clary and himself were related, and twice in this situation.

No one, not even Alec or Isabelle, will understand his feelings for Clary. He's sure that she doesn't even know. He would go to hell and back for that little Ginger.

He packs a small bag that consists of Clary's sketch pad, her favorite blanket, a pair of his sweat pants, a shirt that fit Clary loosely, both of their phone chargers, a hair brush, some socks, a couple of hair ties, the pillow pet that he got for Clary when she was sick once, and some water. He knows that he is a little over packed, but better safe then sorry.

After stuffing all the items into a bag, Jace left his room and went to Alec's room. "Ready?" He pops his head in.

Alec sighs and nods. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Not ready yet." He shrugs. "I don't know, I haven't checked on her."

"Am I the only one who brought weapons?!" Isabelle puts her hands on her hips.

Alec and Jace both lifted their shirts to show the Seraph Blades in the waistbands of their jeans.

"That's it?"

The boys pull out daggers from their pockets.

"And?"

They pull out their witchlights from their other pockets.

"Good enough. And I like how you two were in sync there." She giggles. "Now, are we going?!"

Jace was the first out of the Institute.

* * *

Clary woke up two hours later and cried silently. After she calmed down, she put on the slutty clothes that Sebastian lied out for her, then headed out the door. This place was similar to the apartment that she burned down of her father's. She, again, was on the lowest level, and Sebastian's room was up stairs. Even the glass stars were the same.

"Clarissa, is that you?" She heard a voice call out. It wasn't Sebastian...

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called out.

She nervously made her way around the middle floor until she found the kitchen, where a demon was standing. _Standing_.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm here to protect you. To make sure you stay in line... Master Jonathan said that I could even have a little fun with you if I wanted..." The demon smirked.

She sighs. "I just wanna go home... I miss Jace..." Clary sits down in a chair, not even afraid of what happens to her anymore. She was too broken to care.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Clary from behind and kissed her neck. Hey." He whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good, get off of me." Clary mutters and turns her head.

"Clary, tell me you love me." He says against her neck.

"I wouldn't lie to you." She whispers.

"But... Clarissa..."

"It's Clary. Just Clary."

"I'm gonna call you Clarissa. Because I can, my sweet angel."

"Of course you are, you fucking _demon_."_  
_

Sebastian bit her neck, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I might be a demon, but I am your brother, and your lover, and you will treat me with respect."

"No I wont. I don't like you, remember?"

Sebastian smacked her. "You _will_ treat me with respect, or not only you, but _Jace_ will suffer."

She gasped slight at his name, then nodded slowly, knowing that this was the only way that she could save Jace.

And she was going to save Jace, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Not my longest chapter, yet not my shortest. A little passed 800 words... So, what do you think? Is it good? I read all reviews and appriciate them! Love You Guys.**

**Vay**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought I should make you wait for this chapter ;3 Things get intense... Oh yah bby.**

* * *

After a nine hour drive, Jace was the only one awake. When Alec said that he couldn't drive any more, they switched seats. How could he sleep, when Clary could be hurt? He silently cursed himself for not being there for her.

He deserved the shittiest boy of the year award.

* * *

When Isabelle woke up, she was in Alec's arms, and they were going inside a building that was obviously a hotel.

"Al-Alec?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Jace already got a room, and we're gonna find Clary tomorrow."

"Just... make sure that Jace sleeps tonight, okay?"

"Of course he whispers and kisses her forehead.

His little sister drifted off the sleep in his arms, yet again. Alec smiles and takes her up to room that Jace got, seeing him on the couch, looking at his phone.

"You're gonna have to sleep tonight." Alec tucks Isabelle into one of the beds and looks at Jace.

"But, what if Sebastian..."

"No, you're going to bed. Now."

"I can't sleep."

"You're gonna." He goes to Isabelle's bag and pulls out a stele. "Lay down."

"What are you gon-"

"Lay. Down."

Jace, sighing at his older brother's strict command, lays on the couch.

Alec goes over and draws a sleep rune on Jace's arm. "Night, bro." He smiles.

Jace was already drifting off into a not wanted sleep.

* * *

Sebastian runs his hand over his sister's bare leg. She fell asleep so quickly after he finished, it was scary. She looked like a tiny angel, her blazing red hair in a halo around her head, her soft skin. He couldn't help but noticing the small things about her that make her gorgeous.

He sees why Jace wants her so bad.

Sebastian lays out a new outfit for her, then goes to his room. It was really early in the morning, and her needed some rest for tomorrow's activities.

Clary woke up from a cool breze over her naked form. She shivered and looked or her cloths, but they were ripped. She sighed and slipped into the pair of spandex shorts and sports bra that Sebastian lied out for her. Clary shivered again, and buried herself in the blanket, waiting for the next day of torture to come.

* * *

The next day, no one came down to wake her up, so Clary slept in. The thing that woke her up was a large crash and a scream. She sat up in her bed, then the door swung open, some demons crawling into her room.

"Listen here, bitch; You're gonna come with us and stay silent. If you dont, we'll kill you on the spot."

She nodded slowly. "But I need a shirt..."

"No you don't, you're just gonna get it dirty or ripped off."

Clary sighed and stood up. The demons wrapped their tails around her wrists and pulled her out of the room, and up the stairs where she heard fighting and yelling, then she saw curls._ Blonde_ curls.

The name rolled off of her tongue before she could stop it.

"Jace!"

* * *

Jace woke up exactly at eight the next morning. He got a good five hours of sleep, and he was feeling great. He was going to kick some ass today, and get his Clary back.

He woke up Alec and Isabelle by jumping from bed to bed like they used to do when they were younger.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Get the _fuck_ up! We gotta go!"

Alec grabbed Jace's ankle, making him fall onto the bed. "Jace, give us a minute to get up."

"No!" He whined like a small child. "Let's go get Clary!"

Alec and Isabelle sigh and sit up. "Okay, come on."

Jace smiles and grabs their bags, then runs out of the hotel to their car. "Come on guys! Clary isn't that far away!"

The brother-sister duo trudge out of the hotel and crawl into the car.

"Get your game up! We're gonna have to fight!" Jace growls at them.

They straighten up and crack their knuckles. If anything, the Lightwoods were always up for a fight. Jace drove to the huge, familiar house that the texts were sent from, then glanced at Alec and Isabelle.

"You guys ready?" Jace smirked.

The dark headed siblings looked at him and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another great chapter!**

**Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOLOLOLOLOL I'M JUST KIDDING! THERE'S MORE!**

* * *

After drawing runes on their each other, the Lightwoods silently snuck into the house. They were greated by demons, which they killed immediantly. No hesistation, no guilt. Just then, Jace heard a familiar hiss.

"Go get Clarissa and put her away." Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice low, but Jace's keen hearing picked him out. Without thinking, he started running towrd the voice.

When his golden eyes met Sebastian's black ones, Jace's breathing was heavy. "Where. Is. She?" He growls.

"What are you talking about Jonathan?" Sebastian leaned against the wall.

"Clary! Where is she?!" Jace raised his Saraph Blade.

"I don't think you'll kill me, Jace. Not when I have control of not only your girlfriend, but now your sister." Sebastian snapped his fingers, then Isabelle screamed from behind him.

"Isabelle!" Jace turned around and looked at her. "Alec, help her!" He comanded, then quickly turned around to Sebastian again. "You son of a bitch..." He shakes his head and growls.

"I do agree, Jocelyn is a bitch." He nods.

He growls and charges at him, but a fragile little voice stops him.

"Jace!"

"Clary!" He turns and looks at her. She was shirtless and her wrists her as red as her hair. He turned back to Sebastian. "Let her go." He growls.

Sebastian snapped at the demons and they brought Clary to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I've got her, thank you boys." He says and the demons let her wrists go. Sebastian draws small circles on her stomach, and made her way up. "You're just mad Jonathan. Mad because I have her, she's mine now."

He heard Clary whimper.

"I'm serious, let her go! You're hurting her!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it Clarissa?" He turns Clary's face towards his.

"S-Stop..." She mumbles.

"What was that?" He lightly smacks her face.

"Don't you fucking hit her!" Jace growled.

Just then, a bow flew in the wall next to Sebastian's head, and he quickly drew a dagger to Clary's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop whoop, Long chapter! So, is it good? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just in case you guys were wondering, I do pre write these chapters. And it takes all that I have to not post them as soon as possible, but I do like to leave some suspence for you guys. I love the reviews the most. Like, right now, It just turned June 26th. It's 12:10 in the morning, and I have therapy tomorrow... And soon I'm going to the beach... But I'll bring my laptop :3**

* * *

She gasped slightly, then looked up at Sebastian. "Y-You're hurting me..."

"Do I look like I give a shit?!" He growled, then looked at Jace. "Call your brother off. _Now_."

Jace glared at him. "Let her go."

"Does it look like I will?" He pressed the knife to her neck.

"Sebast- Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Clary said sternly. That was Jace's little Shadowhunter.

"Don't you pull that card on me, I will send you back."

"I want Ja-"

Before Clary could finish, Sebastian slapped her across the face, making a loud cracking sound, and leaving a red hand print on her cheek. Clary looked down and blinked out some tears. Before Jace could run towards him, Alec had his elbow.

"Dont risk it. He has a blade to her neck." He whispered to Jace.

Jace growled slightly and took a deep breath.

Alec drew back an arrow and quickly shot it into Sebastian's arm. He let out a yelp and let Clary go.

Clary bolted for Jace and her wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. She started crying into his shoulder, mumbling how much she loves him and how much she missed him.

"Shh, Clary, it's okay. I have you now, no one's gonna get out." Jace whispers and rubs her hair.

"Jace, take her and Isabelle out to the car. Now." Alec glared at Sebastian, an arrow ready.

"Show no mercy, Alec." Jace said as he took Isabelle's hand, supporting Clary with one arm.

Alec closed his eyes and let the arrow fly, then darted out of the house, not looking back. As he ran by, he scooped up Isabelle and put her in the passenger's seat, then got into the driver's seat while Jace helped Clary into the backseat. Then they drove.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, that was really short, and I hate short chapters, but I'm really busy with the anime con that I'm going to in a couple months. I have to work out at the gym and I have to get a job at Publix so I can have some money to buy fabric and wigs. I'm worried that I'll be too young to work their, and the only other place I could work at is Kroger, but that's too far away. And I promise, my diet will always start _tomorrow._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I just wanted to point some stuff out that SailorVegeta13 asked or pointed out in the reviews**

**Yes, this story will be a little OOC.**

**Thank you, I've fixed and updated chapter 1.**

**Sorry, I'm not perfect, I don't have the best grammar... But I still love all of you. 3**

* * *

After 9 hours and two stops, Jace scooped up his sleeping girlfriend, and carefully carried her into his room, laying her on the bed and brushing some hair out of her face.

"J-Jace?" He hears his name leave her mouth in a small whimper.

"I'm right here, Clary." He whispers and presses his lips to her forehead. "Just go to sleep."

"C-Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." He climbs into the bed next to her and wraps her arms around her. He hears her crying softly, and his heart breaks. "Clary, don't cry... I have you. No one's gonna hurt you." He whispers, his voice cracking. Her crying volume just increases, and he feels tears of his own roll down his cheeks.

This girl was going to be the death of him...

"Come on Clary, we're Shadowhunters... We're gonna be okay..." Jace whispers sadly, knowing that Clary might not ever be the same. He let a small sob escape him, then buried his face in her hair.

Alec knocked on the door and slowly walked in, seeing Jace and Clary on his bed. Jace looked up, tears on his cheek. "Get the fuck out!" He yells and throws a book at his brother.

Alec quickly closed the door, then heard a small thud where the book hit the door. He sighed and went to his room to go stare at his phone, hoping for a text from Magnus.

* * *

Later that night, Clary woke up suddenly, then looked down at Jace, who was sleeping.

"Jace." She whispers, gently placing her hand on his chest. When he didn't move, Clary started panicking. "Babe?" She whispers, gently shaking him. "Jace... Please..." She sits up and touches his arm. "Alec!" She whimpers.

Alec quickly ran in. "What's wrong?"

Clary sniffed and pointed to Jace. "Fix him!" She says, trying to keep herself together.

Alec goes over and touches Jace's neck. "He's just sleeping, Clary. He's alright."

Clary frowns and puts her head on Jace's chest. "I thought he was hurt..." She sniffs, blinking tears onto Jace's chest.

Jace stirs slightly and touches Clary's leg. "What's wrong, babe?"

Clary just sniffs and shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"Clary, you okay?" He whispers and moves his hand to her back.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Alec." She whispers, dismissing Alec. Clary lies back down beside Jace, "Sorry for waking you up.."

"It's fine. Just go back to bed." Jace whispers, pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Jocelyn and Luke went to the Institute to check on a sleeping Clary, who was alone in Jace's bed. Jocelyn sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Clary to open her emerald eyes that were identical to her's. Luke stayed in the hall, talking to Jace.

After a while, Clary finally woke up and looked around the room. "Mom? Where's Jace?"

"Jace?" Jocelyn calls out to him.

"Yes?" He pokes his head in and sees Clary. "Hey." He smiles and walks over to the bed, pecking her lips. "You feeling okay?"

She shakes her head slowly, then she sees Luke. "Da-Luke?" She mumbles, catching herself.

Luke runs over to her and collects her in a hug, Clary whimpering in his shoulder.

"Daddy..." Clary mumbles and cries into his shirt.

Everyone that heard that, felt their heart break. This poor little girl...

"Clary..." Luke sighs.

"Luke, please?" Jocelyn whispers. "Just for now..."

He nods slowly and rubs her back, Jace soon running his fingers through her hair. Clary let out a shaky breath, then Luke realized that she had fallen asleep. He slowly lied her down and looked at Jace. "You take good care of her." He demands.

"Yes sir. She means the world to me." Jace nods.

"She better. Ready Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn nods slowly and stands up, taking Luke's hand. "Thank you Jace..."

Jace smiles and nods. "I promise, I'm going to protect her."

"Good." She smiles and ruffles his hair, then her and Luke leave.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for all the short chapters... I feel bad about it, honestly. Please bear with me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omgg so many things I have to do... School's starting soon, I have to move to get into the school I wanna be in, and it's right before con, so I'm probably gonna loose some cosplay. Urggg, I worked so hard. So, sorry for this late chapter, hope you like it (:**

* * *

Jace woke up from someone shaking his shoulder. "Jace..." His sister whispered. "Simon's here... He wants to see Clary..."

Jace rolls his eyes. "He shouldn't have become a vampire. Maybe he could come see her."

"Jace!"

"Isabelle, I'm not taking her outside. We're not ready."

"What's the big deal?"

"What if someone's waiting for her? I can't loose her again."

Isabelle sighs, pitting Jace. "Can't you just take her to the sanctuary? Simon can go in there."

"Fine, get out for a minute so I can get dressed, the come help her..."

Isabelle nods and steps out of the room, silently cursing herself for letting Simon wait.

After a few short minutes, Jace opened the door. "She's awake, and she really needs a girl to talk to..."

"That's my job..." Isabelle smiles and goes into the room, pushing Jace out and closing the door behind him. "Hey Clare-Bear." She smiles and sits next to the small red headed girl.

"Hey Isabelle." Clary smiles, Isabelle easily seeing that it was fake.

"Simon's downstairs, he really wants to see you."

Clary nods. "Jace told me..."

"I was told to come in here and help you with clothing."

"Actually, I can do it, but thank you." She smiles.

"Clary, you know that if there's something that you can't tell Jace, you can tell me, right? You know that I'll always be here for you to keep your secrets..."

Clary nods slowly and hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be downstairs, Jace is waiting for you outside."

She nods slowly and waits for Isabelle to leave. After she does, Clary dresses herself in a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and socks. There wasn't really a point for shoes, because she was only going downstairs to see her best friend. She opene the door slowly and looked around, to see Jace sitting on the floor, looking up at her.

"Hey baby." Jace stands up and smiles.

"Hey." Clary gently smiles back.

"You ready?"

She smiles and nods, taking his large hand with her smaller one.

Jace places a gently kiss on her cheek, then leads her to the elevator. After the ride, they went to the only place in the whole Institute that Simon was aloud in.

Simon eyed his best friend, and first crush. "Clary..." He whispered as he took in her smaller form, her pale skin, and bright red cheeks. She looked sick. He quickly pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." She croaked out. Simon knew that she wasn't fine. He just held her tighter.

They all heard the elevator bing, signalling that someone was coming down. Alec appeared between the doors, a determined look on his face.

"Magnus is coming. He wants to make sure Clary isn't hurt in any supernatural way."

"Magnus? I thought you two...?" Isabelle looked at him.

"He says that he gave his word to Jocelyn to help Clary when she truly needed it. I told him that now was that time."

"Ale-" Clary turned to look at him.

"No, don't start. You're in pain, no matter how much you deny it. I hear you crying through the walls at night, Clary. All feelings I had in the past are over. It looks like Jace isn't letting you go, so we're family. You need to let us help you."

"Alec, I don't need help... I'm fine..."

"Stop lying to yourself, because we can all see that you're not."

"Alec stop, you're upsetting her." Jace glares at him.

"And you, you need to calm your tits. You're changing, and none of us like it. We know that Clary's hurt, but she's a Shadowhunter. She'll heal with time, just like all of us do."

"You don't get it, do you? Alec, she was hurt in a way that you've never been hurt. I'm just trying to protect her. You don't realize that because of the way she was treated, she might never want to be my wife one day? She might never want to have a family with me? Do you not get that?" Jace yelled, then stormed to the elevator and went back up.

The group just stood there in shock, the only thing breaking their silence was Magnus's entrance. As soon as the door opened, Alec turned away and made his way to the exit.

"I miss him..." Magnus whispered to Isabelle.

"Then call him! Go make out with him!"

"I cant, Izzy darling. I'm here for sweet little Clarissa."

Clary let out a small shudder, being reminded of her brother.

"Come on Little Red, upstairs we go. I would suggest that you stay here," He looked to Isabelle and Simon. "He's damned."

"Thanks, I didn't know..." Simon rolled his eyes and kissed Clary on the forehead, then let Magnus lead her to the elevator.

"Okay Clary, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Magnus passed her a serious look. "Wait until I'm done talking before you talk. When we get to your room, I need you to take off your clothes. If it makes you comfortable, keep you underwear on. I like boys, so that's okay. You only have to do it if you feel comfortable with it. The only thing I'm going to do is check and make sure that you're healthy, and it doesn't look like you are. I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm here to make sure that you're okay, alright?"

Clary let out a nervous sigh, then nodded. "I trust you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys c: So like, I'm considering a huge plot twist. Anyone who reads the A/N's, please say yes or no. And It will make you scream and hate me as much as humanly possible. But I will always love you c: 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SCREEEE HEY GUYS I MISSED ALL OF YOU FUCKERS SO MUCH! DID EVERYONE SEE THE wait I'm sorry you're not fuckers, babies. MOVIE? I LOVED IT.**

**SO YEAH LONG STORY**

**HIGH SCHOOL**

**MOVING**

**LAPTOP DID THINGS**

**GOT A NEW ONE**

**IM ALIVE YEYE**

* * *

Magnus led Clary into her room, then locked the door. When he saw the worry on her face, Magnus gave her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Clary. I promise. You can trust me."

Clary shook her head and tugged at the hem of her shirt. In once quick movement, Magnus reached over a pressed his fingers to her temple. She fell onto the bed, unconsious.

Suddenly, Magnus's face morphed into a strong jaw, black eyes, and short white hair. The young man lifted her up and carried her to the window, where many demons were waiting on the ground for their master. Sebastian tossed the small ginger down, but just as he was about to jump down himself, Clary's door was kicked open.

"I knew you weren't Magnus." Alec growled. "I wasn't attracted to you. You're lucky I don't kill you on the spot. I want Jace to be the one to kill you. He deserves it."

"Does he now? Little baby brother going to try and kill me?" Sebastian asked in a sarcastic English accent.

Alec quickly made his way over and pinned Sebastian against the wall, just as a faint scream came from the outside.

The boys turned to look out the window just in time to see Simon killing a demon.

"He could sense it too." Alec whispered. "Jace!"

After a few second, Jace ran into the room, his worried expression now replaced with a grimance. "Sebastian, you bastard." He growled. He ran over and pulled his knife. All of a sudden, the man that Alec held, melted into a small red headed girl.

"Dont hurt me, Jace." He whispered in Clary's voice.

Stopping in his tracks, Jace's eyes got wide. "C-Clary?"

"Jace, Alec's hurting me..."

Golden eyes glanced to blue.

"Jace, don't be an idiot. It's Sebastian."

"Alec, let her go." Jace's voice turned from a low whisper to a small growl.

"This isn't Clary!"

"You're hurting her!"

"Jace!"

Sebastian, with Clarys disguise on, tried to struggle out of Alec's arms. Jace reached over and pulled the figure away. In a swift motion, He plunged the knife into the girl's side. Both Johnathans let out a disapproving noise, Jace's in astonishment, and Sebastian's in pain. Melting back into his true form, he doubled over in pain.

"Alec, go get Clary. Now." Jace orders, and plunges the knife into Sebastian's back.

After a few minutes, Alec runs up, Clary limping behind him. Jace turns and runs over to her, quickly scooping her up.

"Clary, thank god you're okay." He whispers into her hair. "Don't look in your room, you're sharing a room with me from now on."

She nodded gently and held onto him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, did you like the plot twist? I would write more, but I'm so stressed out. I love you all so much, thank you for not forgetting about me. **


End file.
